vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alive and Kicking
Alive and Kicking is the second episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR NATHANIEL BUZOLIC APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS TO THE 1700's — as tensions between Elijah and Hayley grow, Klaus steps in and encourages her to regain her position within her werewolf pack. Still under Davina’s control, Mikael grows impatient while she attempts to uncover a spell that would protect those closest to her. When Elijah turns to Marcel for help in tracking down a vital piece of information, he is forced to remember a time long ago when they were on better terms. Meanwhile, Davina and Kol (as Kaleb) find themselves in a dangerous situation when unexpected visitors show up and crash their dinner. Finally, Klaus grows suspicious after a meeting with Cassie/Esther doesn't go as he had planned. Plot Hayley and Klaus go on a witch-killing spree which sends Hayley further into despair. Elijah tells Klaus that Hayley is barely dealing with having become a hybrid and that perhaps there is a more constructive way to reach her. Klaus then takes her to the bayou so that she can assert herself as leader of the Crescent wolves. They will need wolves on their side because of the growing werewolf-witch alliance. Cassie has a coven of witches making moonlight rings to give to the werewolves who pledge their loyalty to her. Klaus takes this as a personal affront and sits down with the witch to talk. He discovers that she is Esther after studying her mannerisms and speech and reports back to Elijah. Elijah, meanwhile, has been working with Marcel to find the White Oak stake. They discover that Davina is in possession of the one weapon which can kill an Original and that Mikael is tethered to her through magic. When Elijah returns home, he and Klaus discuss the fact that both of their parents have returned. Neither of them know that Kol and Finn are back too, but Kol, in the body of Kaleb, lies to their mother when she questions him about the attack at Rousseau's and what weapon Davina is hiding. Hayley brings home a pack of werewolves and Elijah leaves the compound, telling Hayley it makes him uncomfortable to have so many of them so close. Marcel forces Elijah to choose a side: Team Wolf or Team Vampire. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Chase Coleman as Oliver Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael (present), Esther (present), Finn (present), Kol (past and present) & Klaus (past) *Title meaning: a reference to all of the Mikaelsons (including Esther and Mikael) being alive again in New Orleans. *We learn that Esther sent Kol (in Kaleb's body) to spy on Davina. Kol eventually reports back that Davina may be hiding something that Esther suspects to be a weapon or a spell book. Eager to know its nature, she arranged a staged fight between Davina and a pack of moonlight-ring-clad werewolves, much to Kol's dismay, as he was injured during the confrontation. *Some of the flashbacks to the 19th century in this episode showed Kol's cruel nature toward humans while he was a vampire. *Davina has yet to find a way to unlink Marcel and Josh from Klaus's sire line, even using the spells in Esther's grimoire to create her own, as the spell she needs is both complex and intricate in nature. *Elijah and Klaus each find out that Esther is possessing Cassie, and that Mikael has been resurrected as well, leading the two brothers to vow to once again kill their parents. *Marcel fed Gia his blood and then later snapped her neck in order to turn her into the first vampire he has sired since beginning his plan to rebuild the vampire community in Algiers. Afterward, he tells Elijah that she's going to need a mentor and suggests that he take that role when she wakes up. *Klaus helps Hayley retake her title as Alpha of the Labonair line of the Crescent Wolf Pack, as they have yet to be drawn into the alliance with the witches, led by Esther and Finn. **Esther also revealed that she's making the moonlight rings in order to both gain the werewolves' allegiance, while also reestablishing that vampires are not welcome in the French Quarter, since the vampires are now vulnerable to their bites at all times. The witches have since been creating the moonlight rings en masse as part of this deal. *The first known time that Kol was daggered by Klaus was shown in this episode in flashbacks to 1702 in Cadiz, Spain, as Klaus and Elijah believed it was Kol's out-of-control behavior that led Mikael to their location. **The second known time he was daggered, in New Orleans in 1821, was also shown in this episode. He was daggered because he was negatively interfering with Klaus and Elijah's ability to properly raise Marcel, and had attempted to turn him into a vampire while he was still a child. *Elijah saves Davina from being killed by Mikael, only to find that it was she who resurrected Mikael in the first place. *Davina loses control of Mikael for a second when the Bracelet of Obedience that bound him to her fell off her wrist, but she quickly regains control of him and runs away with him before Mikael can hurt anyone and Elijah can retaliate. *Kol doesn't tell Esther or Finn that Mikael is alive, nor that he's the one who killed the werewolves, as he was angry at Esther for putting his life in danger so carelessly. *The reason behind Marcel's dislike for Elijah is revealed in this episode: after Klaus took Marcel in, Elijah spent a lot of time educating Marcel in literature and music, causing Marcel to develop a strong admiration for the elder vampire and a desire to be like him. However, the bond between Marcel and Elijah made Klaus jealous and he eventually revived Kol to feel less lonely. **When Kol's antics got out of hand leading Klaus to dagger him again, Elijah realized that Klaus needed to be the one to raise Marcel in order for Klaus to act more as a father-figure (and perhaps even make him mature and leave behind his ruthless and sadistic ways). So, Elijah purposely and cruelly shunned the young boy in order to drive him toward Klaus, who ultimately felt so badly for Marcel that he once again began to care for the boy, giving him the relationship they both needed at the cost of his own relationship with Marcel. **However, as far as Marcel knew, Elijah was simply being mean to him for sport, which is why he has always been wary of him since his and Klaus' return to New Orleans. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson (in his original body) was last seen in Resident Evil on ''TVD'' and in Always and Forever on ''TO''. * In the flashbacks to 1702, Klaus brings up his horse Theo, whose head was cut off by Mikael and mounted on a pike in the town square of Cadiz to taunt Klaus. Klaus also briefly mentioned his horse's fate in ''The Vampire Diaries''' Season Three episode ''Dangerous Liaisons'', though he did not reference Theo by name. Behind the Scenes *This episode marked the first active appearance of Kol Mikaelson (in his original body), not counting his brief cameo in the pilot. *This episode had 1.29 million viewers in the USA, Which was 0.07 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References * Theo, Klaus' favorite horse, which was beheaded by Mikael, is a direct reference to "The Godfather." Quotes Promo :Esther: "Long ago, the witches and the werewolves were at peace. Then came the vampires." :Davina: "You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way." : Elijah: "Father?" :Mikael: "That's an interesting turn of events." :Esther: "Nothing can stand against us." :Klaus: "Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl." ---- Extended Promo :Esther: "Long ago, the witches and the werewolves were at peace. Then came the vampires." :Klaus: "Powerful. Fearless." :Klaus: "These people should be more respectful." :Davina: "You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way." : Elijah: "Father?" :Davina: "That time's over." :Mikael: "That's an interesting turn of events." :Esther: "We are united and nothing can stand against us." :Klaus: "Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl." ---- Episode Quotes : Elijah: "I came to make you an offer. Find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." : Esther: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." : Klaus: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" : Esther: "Niklaus. I've been expecting you." : Elijah: "Father... How...?" : Mikael: "Hello, son. We have some unfinished business." ---- :Klaus: "I met the witch Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself. The fervor with which she voiced her hatred for our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and I swear to you, Elijah, she is not just guided by our mother-- she is our mother." ---- :Elijah: "Our father. I saw him, standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..." :Klaus: "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" ---- :Klaus: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" ---- : Mikael: "Hello, son. We have some unfinished business." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x02 Promo "Alive & Kicking" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals 2x02 Extended Promo - Alive & Kicking HD|Extended Promo The Originals 2x02 Webclip - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals 2x02 Webclip 2 - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals - Inside Alive and Kicking Pictures |-|Promotional= TO2x02.jpg TO2x022.jpg TO2x0223.jpg TO2x024.jpg To2x025.jpg TO2x026.jpg 10646922_642298775877482_817061683253463203_n.jpg Originals-season-2-dead-brother.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals202-0001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0011.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0040.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0062.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0076.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0094.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0115.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0117.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0168.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0176.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0183.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0188.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0192.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0197.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0200.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0249.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0262.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0263.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0267.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0269.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0277.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0296.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0314.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0316.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0329.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0333.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0348.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0374.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0385.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0389.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0410.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0463.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0480.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0495.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0503.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0504.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0526.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0534.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0536.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0546.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0584.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0615.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0633.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0658.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0678.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0698.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0707.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0709.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0713.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0718.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0737.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0766.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0775.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0779.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0822.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0862.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0906.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0907.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0937.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0944.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0973.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0976.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0991.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0992.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0997.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1013.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1014.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1021.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1024.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1064.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1069.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1070.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1134.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1153.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1157.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1161.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1177.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1184.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1207.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1211.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1213.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1219.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1221.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1233.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1245.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1249.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1263.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1266.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1276.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1277.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1287.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1297.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1301.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1331.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1357.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1381.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1388.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1445.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1450.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1452.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.jpg|Kol and Niklaus Mikaelson References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-202-alive-kicking.html See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes